


Back Home

by JKblue



Series: Kurama and Shukaku try to fix it [41]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Foot Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKblue/pseuds/JKblue
Summary: Orochimaru is back home, Kushina is jealous, and Minato does paperwork
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Series: Kurama and Shukaku try to fix it [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1245467
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42





	Back Home

Back Home

Orochimaru has never been happier to see the gates of Konoha before him. Five months with these crazy lunatics has been far too long, and if he ever so much as hears their arguing voices again it will be too soon.

Beside him Tsunade is muttering under her breath and making plans to get as drunk as possible, as soon as possible and Orochimaru is honestly contemplating joining her. For all that they’ve been arguing the last few months he’s finally gotten through to her.

Of course it took yelling that ‘ _he’_ had still been in the village when she decided to leave because ‘ _there was nothing left for her’_ before she realized how badly she’d hurt him, but thankfully after that blessedly short emotional breakdown she had stopped fighting so hard to run away.

As they come closer to the gate Orochimaru can see a group of red haired people waiting for them. Kushina’s at the front of the pack and takes a running start before tackling Kurama and Shukaku to the ground in a very uncomfortable looking group hug.

Then the Fourths genin show up followed by Minato him….self?

Orochimaru cautiously eyes the shorter, curvier figure under the Hokages hat as he slowly backs away from the growing crowd. When the Yandamie announces his pregnancy and asks Kurama to be godfather Orochimaru decides it is time to barricade himself in his lab and not emerge again until the world starts making sense.

……..

(three weeks later)

Kushina bounces into the Tower with a bag of ramen and a box of dango heading to the Hokages office.

Minato’s been having a weird craving where he dumps the dango in the ramen lately and while Kushina thinks its sacrilegious to do such a thing to the food of the gods shes not about to stop Minato right now. Not just because Minato will get angry at her but Kurama will too. The Bijuu turned man has taken his duty as godfather very seriously. In fact Kushina was a little jealous, Kurama practically waited on Minato hand and foot. Admit ably in the grumpiest way possible with lots of minor pranks and a fair bit of intimidation toward outside people but still…

Kushina cut off her train of thought as she heard a loud moan from the Office in front of her. A very familiar moan in fact. One that she’d heard from Minato’s lips when they finally got sorted thanks to Chieko.

With a slam she opened the door and quickly locates the source of the moans. They are coming from Minato….but not for why she thought.

Minato lays on the couch that somehow made it into the office and Kurama sits at his feet. One foot is held in his hands as he presses the pads of his thumbs downward. Minato makes a near obscene noise at the motion and it finally clicks.

Kurama is giving Minato a foot massage….. _a foot massage_.

The smirk the other red heads sends her over Minatos toes is just plain mean.

Kushina is so jealous.

……….

(four weeks Later)

Minato hears a shriek outside the tower window followed by a growl and then a small scale explosion. He’s about to rise up and check on the situation when wild cackling laughter follows.

Just Shukaku having fun then.

He absently wonders who the victim was before turning back to his paperwork. Whoever it was is sure to wonder in here some point in the next three hours, weather voluntarily or otherwise.

He grabs the next scroll in the pile when an Anbu pops up to tap on the open window. They’ve been announcing their presence since Kurama sent one of them flying after they managed to startle the grumpy red head.

Poor Dove now can be found anywhere….just follow the feathers.

Minato waves the weary Anbu inside and excepts the scroll, he can tell the importance of it just from the heavily decorated exterior. As he runs scans over it he sees the seal and rises an eyebrow.

Surely Kumo wouldn’t declare war on them simply because of a few pranks.

Then Minato opens the scroll and still in shock. It’s not a declaration of war….but a summons to a Kage Summit.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sooooo sorry for not updating this for like four months  
> But I couldn't get past a certain point (writers block at it's finest) until today so tada!
> 
> Yes Orochi and Tsunade are going to go to ground literally and forget the world exists, Jiraiya may even join them. Yes Kushina wants a foot massage. Yes There is about to be a Hokage summit :D
> 
> Edit: Thank you to 'RichardWhereat' for correcting some of my spelling :D
> 
> THANK YOU all for your patience and I'm so sorry it took so long for an update. There may actually be only two of three more chapters left just an fyi.


End file.
